Destruction
by jedioprime
Summary: Andromedas point of view


The citizen pulled me through out the city of Argos; he was taking me to a balcony ext to the beautiful sea I had grown to love over the years. I wouldn't see it again after the sacrifice. I would be sacrificed to the Kraken. The most powerful creature made by the Gods. The most feared creature the Gods have made. Made by Hades himself, made to destroy the Titans. Ever since then it had laid restfully at the bottom of the sea, undisturbed until today. There was a tremor in Argos when it awakened from its deep sleep. A few building were destroyed in the process. I knew it was just a small amount compared to what was coming. Hopefully once it kills me it will go back down to the depths of the oceans. So Argos would not be destroyed. But Hades is known to be deceitful, but I kept on making myself believe it would work. The citizen dragged me up the steps, around the flames, onto the balcony were a pole stood. I could see ropes on it, that was were they would place me until the Kraken came to destroy parts of the city and me. Once they placed the ropes around my wrists, I looked out at the sea. I could see it coming, I could see its scaly black back slithering through the waters. No good could come from this. Suddenly it burst out from the sea, splashing water all around the people and buildings around the shore. It was extremely ugly, only Hades could make something so ugly. I could see the beast swiftly crashing down on men's houses. Now I wished this hadn't happened. I wish the Kraken hadn't been released. I heard men's and women's cries for help as the monster destroyed their houses, their possessions and sometimes even their children When all of a sudden, I could see a dot in the sky, at first I thought it was nothing, but it was coming directly towards the city, as it came closer I could make out the figure of a Pegasus. I had often heard of it, it was a very rare animal. I had heard in stories that no man has ever been able to ride one. But, it wasn't by itself, there was a man riding the beautiful animal. Then I remembered the soldiers, they hadn't returned yet. Had they died, had they been wounded? I just had a terrible feeling that my father was dead. So many soldiers had died already; I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Black smoke appeared out of no were. Then furies flew out of it, I screamed out, as well as the rest of the city. They went flying towards the Pegasus, but whoever the man was he was able to fight back, he sliced his sword through one of them. He then fell into the city, being pushed by a fury. I looked at city, the beautiful city, the greatest city on the planet. Wrecked, ruined, sad, and gloomy, because of the beast. It had done this, Hades had done this. The Kraken started to look at me; its eyes were so small. Two small yellow eyes, its face was so ugly, I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I heard it roar, some of its saliva even got on me. I could hear someone running, I don't blame them, who wants to be near this. But, it was growing louder and louder, someone was running towards me. I could hear someone climbing the pole. Who would do that? Why would someone do that? I looked up, but I still couldn't tell who it was. I looked at the creature. What had he done to it? Its eyes, they weren't yellow, they were gray, and they were stone. How could he do that, was he some type of God. But whoever it was he had saved the city of Argos. But, then Hades came, ruining my moment of happiness. Hades looked amused, why would he be amused? I was really confused. I could kind of hear what they were saying.

"I'm a God, I'll live forever" he said

"Not here" the man replied.

What, I knew that voice, but suddenly a lightning bolt struck Hades sending him into the ocean. Back to the voice, whose was that? Wait Perseus. Then the Kraken broke the pole, sending me into the ocean. Immediately feel into the icy waters. I knew Perseus would have to come down and rescue me. I hated being so helpless. But, I couldn't help it. I was slowly losing conscious I could barely see Perseus dive in, he swam really fast towards me, but by the time he got to me, I was unconscious. I woke up by the shore. Perseus was there and the Pegasus. For a few seconds I just stared at the Pegasus. I looked at Perseus; I could tell by the way he looked all the soldiers besides him had died. My fears had been correct. Then I looked out at the sea, I saw quite a few ships coming.

"The ships are coming for us" I said.

"They're coming for you not me" he stated.

"Argos needs a ruler"  
"I'm not a king"

"This isn't your fight"  
"Someone's got to make a stand"

He walked over to the Pegasus climbed onto it, and just flew off, I watched him as he simply flew away.


End file.
